What Happened to Avalanche?
by thefirethatwillcatchyou
Summary: Avalanche, otherwise known as daughter of Queen Snow, was kidnapped, sort of. Join her as her family help her to track down her mysterious NightWing kidnapper. Will they find him? Will they all make it out alive? Read to find out! Rated T cause I'm terrified. THIS STORY WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED, I AM LEAVING FFN
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is a fanfic that I decided to write for all you fellow Wings of Fire lovers. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this, please tell me what you think of it in the reviews and feel free to PM me. Reviews and PMs mean a lot to me and I get super excited when I see one. Just letting you know, my chapters are kinda long. I don't own Wings of Fire, just the characters and the plot. Besides that, all credit goes to Tui T. Sutherland. I should stop talking now. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Lost  
Avalanche woke from a dreamless sleep and found that she wasn't at home with her family. She was in the Kingdom of Sand, where her best friend, Sunrise, lived. She blinked sand grains out of her eyes and stretched. It was unbearably hot for Avalanche, for she was an IceWing. She launched herself into the sky, a soft yet warm breeze ruffled through her horns and swept through her body, pushing her whip-thin tail up, helping her to fly faster. She decided to visit Sunrise, for she had nothing else to do and she figured her mother, Queen Snow, wouldn't mind because she was good friends with Queen Sunbeam, Sunrise's mother. She flew to the SandWing palace to find her friend, where she still might be asleep. She arrived, and two guards stepped in her way with their tails up, ready to strike if she attacked. "Oh, hello, Flare and Cobra," Avalanche greeted, giving a small, polite bow of her head. "Remember me? I'm Princess Avalanche of the IceWings, and Princess Sunrise's close friend. I have come today to visit her. She told me about you, and Cobra, aren't you one of Queen Sunbeam's bodyguards? I remember, Sunrise told me about you."  
"Princess Avalanche!" They both spread their wings out and bowed. "Please excuse us for our rudeness. You are welcome into the SandWing palace." Flare smiled warmly at her and stepped out of her way as Cobra opened the large doors for her. "Princess Sunrise is upstairs in her room, but I highly recommend that you go and see Her Majesty first just so she knows you're here." Flare advised.  
"Of course, thank you!" Avalanche called, spreading her wings. She took off towards the throne room, where the Queen would be, and landed. She politely knocked and waited patiently. A guard opened the door and let her in. "Queen Sunbeam," Avalanche said, bowing low. Queen Sunbeam turned around, recognising her voice. "Princess! No need to bow! Come, come," Queen Sunbeam exclaimed, opening her large wings welcomingly for a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, and I'm sure Sunrise would be very happy that you came to visit. I've missed your mother, Queen Snow, dearly. How is she?"  
Avalanche hugged the Queen, and answered, "She is well, and she really wants to see you again, she misses you too! Is it okay if you can send her a message to let her know I'm here? I woke up in your Kingdom and I don't know how I got here! She and Aurora must be worried sick." Avalanche asked politely. "Of course, of course, my dear, don't worry, you can stay as long as you please. You are always welcome in the Kingdom of Sand." Queen Sunbeam said, stroking her head. "Thank you, Your Majesty, I am very honoured."  
"No worries, anytime!" The Queen smiled. "Sandstorm! Will you call for my messenger to come here now?"  
"Yes, of course, Your Majesty." Sandstorm, the guard at the door, said, bowing low. "Thank you," the Queen addressed him. He shot out of the room. "You may go and see Sunrise." She checked the angle of the sun. "She still might be asleep, but I give you permission to wake her if she is."  
"Thank you, Queen Sunbeam." Avalanche said, bowing. "No need for that." Queen Sunbeam said, smiling. Avalanche grinned back, and waved to the Queen. She walked out and flew up to Sunrise's room, which was marked with 'Princess Sunrise'. Avalanche smiled and opened the door. Sure enough, Sunrise was asleep in her bed, which was made out of warm sand. Avalanche tiptoed and crouched so that her face was directly in front of hers. "SURPRISE!" Avalanche yelled. Sunrise's eyes shot open, and she jumped out of her bed.

"Haha! Your face!" Avalanche cried with laughter, clutching her underbelly. "Ava! I missed you like crazy! Why did you scare me like that?"  
"Your mum let me! You're hilarious! I missed you too, Sun!" They both wrapped their wings around each other. "Is your mum here? I missed her too! She's very kind and friendly, unlike you. I'm joking, Ava, I love you."  
"Aw, you big sap. Nope, Mums not here. The craziest thing happened to me! I woke up in the outskirts of your Kingdom! I don't even know how I got here! So I decided to visit you." Ava replied, her wings wrapped around Sunrise. They both then heard a loud grumble. "Speaking of being hungry, let's go down for breakfast!" Sunrise said, gesturing for Avalanche to follow. They flew down, and Sunrise called for her mother. "Mum! Muuuum! I'm hungry!" Sunrise called. Queen Sunbeam walked out, her barbed tail sweeping from side to side. "Honey! You're awake! Finally! Breakfast has been prepared for us; I'm on my way to the hall now. You guys can fly ahead of me. I'll be right on your tails. Race you!"  
Queen Sunbeam crouched beside where Ava and Sun were crouched, waiting for the countdown. "On your marks, get set, go!" the Queen yelled in her most royal voice that she could put on. She spread her wings and flew at such speed that she was a blur in every dragon's vision. The Queen won, and Ava and Sun tied. "I love your mum." Avalanche whispered to Sunrise. She laughed. "Mum got you your favourite, Ava, so eat up!"  
"Thank you, Queen Sunbeam, for everything." Avalanche said. "Don't mention it," Sunbeam said with a wink. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Eat!"  
And so they happily ate, talking and laughing while other SandWings bustled busily around them.

**Phew! That was a long chapter! It might be a little boring now, that was just an introduction to the story. The more interesting parts and why Ava was taken will be revealed in the next chapters. I hope it wasn't **_**too **_**long. If it was, please let me know and I'll try to make them shorter. Starting from Chapter 2, I'm going to put shout outs to people that supported me and answers to your questions here. Thanks for reading!  
xx, thefirethatcaughtyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Me again! I'm here with the second chapter! It's more interesting than the first chapter, I'm totally sure of that! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Feel free to ask as many questions as you like and they will be answered. I don't own Wings of Fire, just the characters and the plot. Without further ado, here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: What really happened to Ava?

"Mum! Where's Avalanche? I can't find her anywhere!" Aurora cried. "She slept right next to me last night! Oh, Mum, what if someone took her?"  
Queen Snow called her best and most trusted dragons to search for her eldest daughter. "Don't worry, Aurora, she'll be fine, don't you worry." Queen Snow murmured soothingly to her daughter, wrapping her wings around her. "My Queen!" A pair of IceWings were flying frantically to her, flapping wildly. "Your Majesty! A SandWing messenger from Queen Sunbeam came and told us that Princess Avalanche woke up on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Sand and flew to the SandWing palace to see Princess Sunrise and notified Queen Sunbeam about what had happened." The guard said.  
"Thank the three moons," Queen Snow sighed. "I thought I lost her for good. I should go over to the Kingdom of Sand and thank Queen Sunbeam." She said, pressing a talon to Aurora's head. "You see, my darling, Ava's okay, she's coming back soon." Aurora just nodded and hugged her mother.  
"You are dismissed." Queen Snow said to the guards. "Go back to your posts. Report to me if anything else happens. Thanks." The guards nodded and flew out, looking relieved.  
"Now, the only question I have on my mind is who took my Ava to the Kingdom of Sand? I will find him and tear him apart!" Queen Snow growled.  
Aurora just nodded.

_In the middle of the night…_

Stargazer flew hurriedly, carrying a sleeping IceWing in his talons. Her name was Avalanche. He was in love with her. He'd met her before, back when they were just small dragonets, and the moment he'd laid eyes on her he'd loved her. He knew NightWings were supposed to hate IceWings from some pointless-long-ago war, but he just couldn't. She'd told him proudly that she was a princess, and his heart had dropped. He knew that they would never be. But he wanted to try. So he had decided to take her, just for a few hours, during the night, and see if she remembered him. He looked down and found an isolated part in the desert. _Perfect. Some privacy is exactly what _I_ need. _He thought. He landed softly as not to wake her. He sat down still carrying her, and was about to wake her, but he thought that he should let her sleep and he decided to wake her at dawn. So he watched and waited, waited and watched, until he saw the sun peaking its way up the horizon. He thought he should wake her then. "Ava," He whispered, softly nudging her with his snout. "Avalan—" He was cut short by a SandWing patrol. "Hey! NightWing! What are you doing? Get out of our Kingdom!" and they charged at him, unaware of Avalanche, who was asleep half-buried in the sand. "I'm sorry, my dear Ava," He whispered to her. "I must leave. I will see you soon, Ava, soon, I promise." He stood up and looked down at her. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight, her smooth scales shining like sapphires buried in the sand.  
"Soon."

**Oooh, new character! Creepy, isn't he? This chapter is a lot shorter, I'm sorry about that, I couldn't say a lot here but in the next chapter a new character will be revealed! Awesome! Thanks for reading and don't forget to keep reviewing on every chapter and tell me what YOU think so I can improve. Time for shout outs and answers to your questions!**

**tornadoF5: Thank you, it means the world to me. I will try to keep the chapters long. ****  
ParagonNight666: I will try to keep the chapters longer. And also thank you for taking in my OC into your story. I love it. ;) (To all you readers, read Paragon's stories! They are AMAZING!)  
frostbite: Thanks for your advice! I will note that down for future chapters. I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**Thanks for all your reviews and support, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Chapter 3 will be up for you soon! Goodbye for now!  
xx,  
thefirethatcaughtyou**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Chapter 3! Thanks to tordanoF5 and ParagonNight666 for the continued support, I really appreciate it! There is a new character and a few new characters mentioned that are introduced in this chapter, they will appear in the next chapters, and also a little bit of romance. Not the bad type, I'm not one of those people… :P Please review and tell me what you think! I don't own Wings of Fire… I honestly wish I did… Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Ava and Sun burst into laughter at the sight of Sun's pet snake, dressed in pearls and a crown. Ava herself was all dressed up, in emeralds and pearls and sapphires.  
"This is a funny game," Ava said, catching her breath. "How did you come up with it?"  
"I didn't. My cousin did. I bet you every female SandWing in the Kingdom fancies him." Sunrise snorted, making a face that clearly said that she didn't want to get on the topic.  
"Ooh, he must be that good looking. I should meet him someday. What's his name?" Ava teased.  
"Caracal. Aunt Dawn is very proud of him. He is a good hunter and is super fast, especially when we play tag. I miss him, he is like my brother. I haven't seen him in a while." Sun said wistfully.  
"Ah, interesting. When I meet him I might be the first ever IceWing to fancy him." Sun's eyes widened when she said that. "Don't worry; I don't think I will actually fancy him. My mother already has plans for my future husband. I think I already fancy some other IceWing out in the to-be-mine-soon Ice Kingdom. Moons know where he is now…" Ava trailed off, thinking that maybe she would have a say in who she would love. Maybe the Queen would let her marry that IceWing that she fancied. She still remembered his name. Snowflake.  
Then all too suddenly, she felt dizzy and curled her tail up to rest her weight on when her hind legs couldn't support her weight. She shut her eyes, and an image of a NightWing flying with an IceWing in his arms flashed through her head. He looked awfully familiar to her…

Avalanche was finally strolling casually through the Ice Kingdom.  
Everywhere, whenever a fellow IceWing would spot her, they'd smile and wave and sometimes even bow. She felt the cold, cold snow land on her snout and sneezed.  
"Haha! Princess Avalanche, that was funny! Remember me?" A voice teased her through the snow.  
Her breath tangled in her lungs. Of course she remembered this IceWing. This certain IceWing that she fancied…  
"Snowflake!" She cried, whipping around to face him and ended up getting more snow on her snout, which resulted in more sneezing.  
"You do remember me. I'm surprised. Come with me, I want to hang out. Uh.., I-I mean, only if you want to. Do you?" Snowflake asked; hope sparkling in his frost bluish-white eyes. Avalanche chuckled. "Do I? Of course I do!" She launched herself at him, tackling him. Her wings flew open, ready to fly, and he mimicked her, and they both flew as fast as they can, racing each other to the top of the sky. As Ava flew, she watched his wings, which curled slightly inwards when he flapped, gaining speed. She also noticed patterns developing on the underside of his wings, a slightly darker shade of blue than his wings. They curled out, and they seemed to move out further when he flapped, like an illusion. She looked up at her snout, into his eyes, and he suddenly stopped, slowing and flapping in one place. He seemed to stare into her darker turquoise eyes, and he seemed to study every detail of her snout, while flapping closer to her, a smile creeping on his face. "Your wings, too." He whispered to her. "Patterns, like mine, are starting to flow through your wings!" He shouted. Snowflake flew around her gracefully, filled with joy. He saw the confusion on her face and simply said, "I'll explain when we are back in Pyhrria." And pointed down. She laughed and flew down to the snow with him, her heart beating against her ribs.  
"There is a legend with the IceWings," Snowflake started, lying down in the snow, and paused when Ava curled herself next to him for comfort. "That when two IceWings show affection and love for each other, patterns start to form on our wings, making us beautiful and stand out, showing our love to the world and spreading it. It's like animus magic, but a type of magic that works with feelings. When the couple start to come apart, the patterns will stop and sometimes reverse themselves if it is that bad." Realisation dawned on Ava's face. "And it only happens if the two IceWings truly love each other." He said, grinning at her and sitting up. He opened up one of his wings and the patterns seemed to grow longer and more beautiful right before her eyes. "You love me…" Ava said, trailing off and opening one of her wings to find that she had the exact same patterns as Snowflake's wings. "And I love you!" Ava exclaimed, her face brightening as she threw herself into Snowflake's arms. He kissed her, wrapping his wings around her and holding her tight. They both let go of their worries and problems, the snow falling down on them as their patterns formed.

**Awww, that's adorable! I love this pairing! This is probably the best chapter I've written. Ever. Now on with the shout outs!**

**Guest: I'm glad you do! Thanks!  
tornadoF5: Thanks for the advice and support you've given me! I'll try to add some comedy.  
ParagonNight666: No worries, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for your support.**

**And that's all for today! Don't forget to review and give me advice for future chapters if you thought there was something wrong! Just a quick note: School starts in three days from today and I won't be updating regularly, I am still at the beginning of chapter 4 and I'm trying to make it as long and as interesting as I can! I apologise to everyone.  
I'll try to write as fast as I can. **** Bye!**

**xx, **

**thefirethatcaughtyou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't been updating! School work and assignments have gotten to me… So sorry! Anyways, I should stop complaining… On with the story!**

Chapter 4: Reunion

_Two days later…_

"Mother!" Ava cried, running to her mother's open wings.  
"Darling, I thought I'd lost you! Are you okay? Did you come unprotected?" She said, flapping her wings worriedly like she always did when she was stressed, overly happy or upset.  
"No mother, my friend Snowflake escorted me here." Ava said, slightly wincing.  
"I'd like to see him. Now, Ava." Queen Snow demanded.  
Avalanche, who was expecting this, trotted over to the palace doors and the guards immediately opened them for her. She stuck her snout out in the cold air and called out for him. He swooped down to greet them.  
"Mother, this is Snowflake, my friend, Snowflake, this is my mother." Ava said, gesturing to each of them.  
"Your Majesty," Snowflake swept his wings out in politeness and bowed low.  
"Hello, Snowflake, I'm very happy to finally meet you." The queen said with a grin, holding out a talon to shake. Snowflake shook talons with her. "I'm very honoured to meet you, Your Majesty."  
"Please, call me Snow, or Snowy, as Ava and Rora like to call me." She grinned at him. Ava relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother approved of Snowflake. Snow looked very happy, and Snowflake, well, he looked like he was going to explode with joy.  
"Mother, can I show him around the palace?" Ava said, scooting closer to him, and he wrapped a wing around her.  
The look on the queen's snout changes from happy to confused to curious. Then realization dawned on her face.  
"Hold on," Snow scrabbled frantically to them. "Snowflake, Ava, hold out your wings." She ordered.  
Ava grinned up at him and he nodded at her with a wide smile. He unfurled his wings and she done the same, revealing the patterns.  
"Three moons! It's exactly like the IceWing legend! It all fits!" Snow exclaimed, flapping her wings happily. "I should arrange a marriage! But for when your of age, Ava, of course. Aw, just look at you two! So adorable together!" Queen Snow chuckled at Ava's expression, she was taken aback.  
"Mummy, what's going on? Who's that dragon? Ava!" A small voice squeaked.  
"Rora! I missed you so much!" Ava crouched and opened her wings and forearms to greet her little sister. A young dragonet about two years old jumped into Ava's open arms and hugged her.  
"Rora, I want you to meet Snowflake, my…" Ava stopped and sighed, knowing what Aurora's reaction would be. "My boyfriend." Ava looked down calmly at her. Snowflake smiled at her when she looked at him with big turquoise eyes, much like Ava's, for reassurance and he nodded at her.  
Rora burst into laughter.  
Ava rolled her eyes at her. "Ava, why don't you go up to your room and clean the sand grains out of your scales? Dear moons, why can't you be presentable for once? And show Snowflake around the palace. " The queen said.  
"Yes mother," Avalanche sighed, leading Snowflake around the palace. She arrived at her room to clean her scales when she noticed a black scale with silver dots decorating it in front of her room. She picked it up curiously and opened the doors to her room. Two more scales, exactly like the first one, lay on the ground. She looked at Snowflake, who was staring around her room with awe, and hid them under her wing.  
They both sat down and Snowflake set to helping her pick the sand out of her scales and polish her scales afterwards with ice.  
Ava sent him down back to her mother, saying that she needed to scrub herself off because she smelt like lizards, and told him she'd be back as soon as she could.  
Straight after he closed the doors for her, she dropped the black scales to the ground and sniffed and poked at them, trying to identify which NightWing these scales belonged to.  
"Stargazer…" She growled.

**OOH! She knows! She's quite the detective, don't you think? **** PM me what you think should happen next to Stargazer! I'm putting his life in your hands…  
Time for shout outs!**

**ParagonNight666: Thanks so much for the support!  
tornadoF5: Right, I will work on that. Thanks a bunch for the advice and support!  
Guest: That's exactly what I thought! Thanks for reading!  
Sparkleunikitty: Thanks for reading!  
Saphina: Thanks thanks so much for the awesome (yet funny) reviews! I'm glad you enjoy it!**

**And that concludes it for this chapter! Thanks for reading! **

**xx,  
thefirethatcaughtyou**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS!**

Chapter 5: Invasion

"I'm back!"  
A squeaky clean Ava flew down to Snowflake, who was playing a game of chase with Aurora. She was giggling and squealed when he was about to catch her.  
Queen Snow was sitting on her regal throne, busy reading through a pile of letters. She occasionally looked up and grinned at Snowflake and Rora.  
"Mother, when will we have dinner?" Aurora said, clambering up on Snowflake's back, holding on by gently wrapping her curved claws around his ruff of icicle horns. "Soon, darling, and get off poor Snowflake's back, I'm sure he's very tired." Snow purred.  
"No, that's okay, Your Majesty, she's just fine where she is." He assured.  
"You're it!" Aurora squealed, tapping Avalanche's horns lightly with a claw and leaping off, disappearing around the corner of the room. Snowflake grinned at her and pecked her lightly before shooting after Aurora in a split second.  
She took off, and none of them were in sight. She heard a giggle and a deep laugh echo through the palace, and flew in the direction of the laughs. The laugh was getting louder; she knew she must be getting closer. She heard a low whisper echo right beside her, and she turned to see Aurora curled up into a tight ball behind a burly guard who was laughing, she jumped at her and reached her claws out and Aurora jumped out stealthily from her hiding spot. Ava managed to grab her tail at the last second, but her tail was too soft and smooth, resulting in Ava's talons slipping on her grip, and Aurora made a quick escape with a squeal and the guard yelling, "Fly, princess!"  
Ava growled playfully and leapt into action, flying after her sister at full speed. She flew around the palace, twisting around large icicles and dodging guards 'till she found Aurora, flapping wildly, glancing behind her occasionally to see if Ava was on her tail. She saw Ava, dangerously close to her tail, and yelped playfully.  
Her wings missed a beat, so she stumbled and started tilting downwards, gliding gracefully and sliding on the ice floor on her underbelly soundlessly, stopping under the eyes of her mother with a nervous laugh. Ava, who was unable to stop, barrelled accidentally into Aurora and the two slid on the ice and were about to hit the wall but were thankfully stopped by the queen at the last second. She chuckled, untangling them and they both burst into laughter. They shared a look, and immediately scrabbled out of the throne room, looking for Snowflake.  
"This-a-way," Aurora whispered, tiptoeing slowly through the palace with Ava following silently. They found him hovering behind the large crystal chandelier at the roof of the palace. Ava barrelled into him when he wasn't looking, nearly sending him through the nearest icicle.  
He twisted and yelped with surprise, flaring his large, decorated wings. He easily pried her off and dodged the icicle, flying around it and barrelling into her with a laugh. He pinned her to the smooth ice floor and pecked her briefly before flying off to the throne room. She followed and sat down next to him and Aurora with an exhausted sigh.  
Aurora's expression immediately turned from happy to concerned and suspicious. "Does anyone smell fire?" Ava held her snout up and angled her ears. "I hear screaming too," She chimed in. Snowflake nodded and stood, looking at the queen with a concerned look. Avalanche heard a _drip-drip _echoing in the room and turned to see the icicles slowly melting.  
_That's very strange, _She thought. _It's way too cold for the ice to melt here…_

"NightWings! We're under attack!"

In a split second, the only things she could see were NightWings. They blasted fire at the palace walls and at dragons, killing them instantly. She could hear Aurora's scream, loud and clear, until it abruptly cut off. "AURORA!" She roared, searching desperately for her sister, cuffing away dragons that were in her way.  
That was the last thing Avalanche heard before something hard hit her in the head and everything went black.

**CLIFFHANGER! This chapter and chapter 6 were inspired by the movie **_**If I Stay**_**. I cried so much. It was so so sad. So watch it! Don't forget to review and I will always love to see constructive criticism. I won't be putting shout outs for this chapter, so sorry about that, it is 12:56 AM. I definitely will next chapter, but I will say THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME! YOU GUYS ARE WHAT ENCOURAGE ME TO KEEP WRITING! I keep forgetting to say, I don't own Wings of Fire. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND KEEP READING! It's good for your brains! **

**xx,  
thefirethatcaughtyou**


End file.
